Sonset
by Goku's Donut
Summary: Because who doesn't love the Sons? A drabble series revolving around the Son family and its by-products. [Hiatus]
1. Pie

I don't own Dragon Ball, Dragon Ball Z, or Dragon Ball GT.

_prompt_ - Gohan teases his father's educational skills.

_characters_ - Gohan, Goku

...

With golden hair askew and green eyes flashing with overwhelming concentration, Gohan balanced his pencil above his pursed upper lip and snatched the green math booklet that decorated his desk, jamming his pointed nose into the confines of its pages.

"Gohan?" came the familiar voice of his equally golden-haired father, his turquoise eyes focused on the 11-year-old boy sitting relaxingly in his wooden chair.

Said boy leaned back in his seat, peeling the book from over his face and revealing a pencil that surfed below his nose with widened limeade eyes. "Yeah, Dad?"

Goku raised an eyebrow at his son as he strode up next to his seat, Gohan's ultramarine eyes still trained on the 6-ft tall man before they gravitated towards the contents of his studies.

"And here I was thinking you were studying," Goku chuckled, placing a careful hand on the back of Gohan's chair (he certainly didn't want to cause another accident again; broken furniture and tableware were enough for one day). "I was gonna see if you wanted to head out for some ice lollies."

Gohan hummed quietly to himself, his green eyes skirting from his booklet to his father before falling back to his work again, particularly to a word that he had stumbled across since opening the contents of his College Algebra book.

"Sure," he answered absentmindedly. "But could you help me with something first?" he asked, suppressing an incoming giggle.

"Of course," Goku replied, bending over whilst Gohan jabbed a powerful finger underneath the words that held his attention.

"How do you solve this?"

Goku stared for what felt like an eternity and Gohan watched, his blue-green irises flashing with hidden mirth.

His father finally stood up and not once did Gohan advert eye contact until his father said, "Sure beats the heck out of me, but hey, I'm sure if your mother baked some _pie_, you'd figure it out."

Gohan laughed.

Goku stared, seemingly confused by his son's sudden outburst.

It wasn't often that he was given the chance to tease his father's mathematical skills (or lack thereof) and he chose to bask in it while he had the chance.

...

My attempt at challenging myself to write no more than 500 words. It wasn't that bad, was it? I'll write more; whatever comes to mind. I'm trying to rid myself of writer's block; maybe this will help.


	2. Saiyamen Intro

_prompt _- Why have one protector of the city when you can have four (and counting ...)

_characters_ - Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Goten, Trunks

...

"So ... how do I look?"

"Great!"

"Stupid."

Goku's onyx orbs skirted towards his son, whom he shot a flabbergasted expression, one that clearly screamed "I told you so!"

Gohan shook his head just as he was adjusting his orange helmet. "Dad, don't listen to him. You look fine. Vegeta's just jealous."

Said Saiyan fixed the eldest Son with a sneer. "As _if_ I'd be jealous of a clown and his spawn. You sure have your work cut out for you, eh, Kakarot? What kind of idiot takes orders from his children?"

Goku bowed his head in embarrassment, begrudgingly placing his deep blue helmet over his head as the antennae sticking out of its sides sounded off with a "boing", his wild, black fringe poking out in all sorts of directions like a porcupine. Vegeta smirked whilst he crossed his arms.

"Oh, that's right," Vegeta answered, a cruel smirk tickling the ends of his mouth. "The kind that holds absurd promises and has even less of a backbone than that of a slug. Congratulations, Kakarot; you have officially advanced from an ignorant brute to a _complete_ moron."

Goku stuck his tongue out and, quite childishly, threw his royal blue cape over his shoulder. "Gohan's right," Goku said, ignoring the irritated glare he was receiving from the pointy-haired Saiyan. "Maybe you _are_ jealous. Hey, do you think we could get Bulma to make him one, Gohan?"

Gohan chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Oh, I'm sure."

"Maybe we _should_ get her to make him one," Goku replied, tossing his rival a less-than-innocent grin.

Vegeta scoffed at the audacity of the two moronic Sons, his glare increasing ten fold as Goku grinned that infuriatingly annoying grin of his; it was taking everything in him not to allow his fist to collide into the brain dead Saiyan's jaw.

"What's taking Goten and Trunks so long?" Gohan questioned.

"We're right here!" Goten called, bounding up to his father's side, his yellow cape fluttering behind him as his white boots squeaked against the tile floors of Bulma's lab. Trunks lingered behind, his cheeks flamed red in embarrassment as his equally white boots sounded off throughout the lab, his lavender cape taunting him as it swished back and forth behind him.

"Whoa!" Goten exclaimed, curling his fists as his shining eyes looked Goku up and down. "You look _cool_, Dad!"

"Thanks, bud," Goku replied with a cheeky grin, patting the top of his son's red helmet. "That makes two of you."

Vegeta tossed his son a blank look, his arms still crossed over his chest. "I have every right to disown you right now."

"I wouldn't blame you," Trunks commented, dragging his lithe body towards the Sons.


	3. I Nose

_prompt_ - Goku points out the obvious, which isn't so ... obvious.

_characters_ - Goku, Krillin, hints of Chi-Chi

...

"Krillin, can I ask you somethin'?"

The recently full-headed monk cast a bewildered gaze towards his best friend.

"Yeah, sure thing, Goku. What is it?"

Goku scratched his cheek, his piercing orbs drifting to and fro on Krillin's face, thus making the ex-fighter tremble under pressure. For an oblivious guy, Goku sure did have a way of making people uncomfortable.

The hero went cross-eyed for a moment when his eyes drifted towards the appendage protruding from the middle of his face and he found himself asking, "What's it like not havin' a nose?"

Seemingly dumbfounded, if not a little taken aback, Krillin's eyes widened, his eyebrows skyrocketing past his hairline.

"A _nose_?"

Goku looked from his own nose to his friend again while he sat Indian-style and grabbed a hold of his sock-covered feet. "Yeah. I mean, remember that one time when we were kids and you fought that _really_ smelly guy from the first tournament we entered? You were going _bananas_ like you smelled somethin' ... and you didn't, 'cuz you, ya know, don't have a nose."

"You mean _Bacterium_," Krillin corrected with a disgusted grin, receiving a nod of approval from the wild-haired warrior. His eyes immediately trailed to the missing muscle on his face. "I never thought about it until you pointed it out ...," Krillin said honestly. "I guess I was born this way."

Still confused, Goku pressed onward. "So, can you sneeze?"

Krillin guffawed. "What kind of question is that!"

"Well," Goku started off, his gentle swaying ceasing to exist. "You don't have a nose; so, does that mean you sneeze through your _mouth_?"

Krillin pouted, crossing his arms. "There's a difference between sneezing and spitting, Goku."

Not bothering himself with prodding, Goku asked another question. "Can you smell?"

The short man took offense to that statement and before he could express his discomfort, Goku continued.

"'Cuz I can't imagine what it feels like not bein' able to smell _food_."

Krillin laughed, his previous feelings gone. "Is that _all_ you think about?"

Goku's eyes widened for a split second before he skirted out of the family room, leaving Krillin both alone and confused. Before he could call out to the warrior, he came back carrying a flower (probably from Chi-Chi's vase).

"Smell this!"

And before Krillin could protest, Goku mashed the plant into his friend's face. To the pair, it looked like two friends hanging out, but to anyone who hadn't seen from the beginning, it'd look like something more, and as Chi-Chi entered the den, her face pulled into a scowl at the missing blossom from her vase, she could do nothing but stare when she saw Goku huddled over Krillin like a hound, the shorter warrior resembling that of a cherry tomato.

The only semblance of reasoning she received that threw all of her inappropriate thoughts out of the window was what her husband chirped when he jabbed a powerful finger above his friend's mouth.

"Hey, Chich! Did you know that Krillin didn't have a nose?"


	4. Clear Eyes

_prompt_ - Gohan would make _sure_ to remind his mother to take him to the eye doctor.

_characters_ - Gohan, Goku, Chi-Chi, hints of Goten

...

Gohan half-wondered why he was always put into such awkward positions.

It either resulted in him turning tail and running for his dear life or _pleading_ for his life, both of which he'd done in the past.

However, this case could be deemed as both frightening _and_ awkward. In the past, he could recall bits and pieces from his memory where he'd seen his parents engaged in physical contact. Both of them were very private people, unless they were both highly emotional. Their reunion on the Lookout after the defeat of Majin Buu was a testament of that.

Everyone was momentarily blinded, their cheeks flamed an indignant pink at the scene that played out. When husband and wife reunite after seven years a part, it _really_ showed. They were like praying mantises, practically gouging each others' faces off; at least, that was what Goten kept saying every time he saw his parents engage in physical contact.

Suffice to say, Gohan didn't think it was _that_ bad, although a bit inappropriate, for the simple fact that Goku and Chi-Chi had swapped saliva in front of _everyone_, including the Guardian of Earth.

He had seen his mother gush about his father on more than one occasion, majority of the time blocking out everyone present as she relished in the past. When he was younger and saw them kiss, his mother and father, particularly his mother, would tinge red in embarrassment and scurry off, or she'd shoo him off in hopes of continuing whatever it was they were doing.

He'd never had the privilege of seeing his father encourage physical behavior with his mother. _Ever_.

So he couldn't help but be a little taken aback when he entered the kitchen after a bit of roughhousing with Goten in the backyard.

His heightened hearing - thanks to his father's alien genes - allowed him to hear even the faintest of sounds. Goten was straggling behind, so it left Gohan all alone to the wonderful sounds of Goku and Chi-Chi during one of their infamous, if not hidden, make-out sessions, and to say that it made Gohan want to puke his spleen out would've been an understatement.

Gohan wasn't blind; far from it, but at that moment, he wish he were.

"Hey, Goha-"

And before Goten could finish his sentence, Gohan clamped a hand over his little brother's mouth, earning himself the attention of one very passionate Goku, who peeled an eye open after a particularly steamy kiss given to Chi-Chi. Gohan thrust his other hand over Goten's eyes as Goku pointed a finger through Chi-Chi's hair, jamming it in the direction from whence his sons came.

Gohan didn't need to be told twice and he ushered Goten back to the outside world, his ears burning, his cheeks flaming, and his eyes scorching!

And to think he was going to the kitchen all for a glass of water!


End file.
